


Heartbeat

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Song: Heartbeat Song (Kelly Clarkson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Hades and Zelena Ship VideoSong: Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't like either of these characters at first, but I grew to love them, and I absolutely loved them together.


End file.
